


First Order Drabble Dump

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumping all my random drabbles I write on tumblr here...mostly going to be Kylux probably since I don't think I'll ever write a full length Kylux fic (maybe?)</p><p>Rating changes on each drabble and the pairing of the chapter will be clearly labelled at the beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux stargazing 
> 
> Rated : G

With their backs against the cool exterior of their parked vessel, the pair enjoyed the stillness of their surroundings. Hux took a swig of Corellian mulled wine – they were lucky to be able to get their hands on such a beverage – before passing it to the dark Force user next to him. As Kylo brought the curved bottle to his lips, he pointed at the vast darkness above them.

“If you look closely and use your imagination, you can see the Flamewind of Oseon. See that reddish-yellow tinge over there?”

Hux snorted. “Barely. The only thing that’s properly visible is the Silly Rabbit.” His voice dripped with such disdain at the name itself.

“Urgh, those Lepi are such a menace. There’s too many of them and the mere sight of the species makes me want to destroy their precious constellation.” Kylo caught the way Hux’s eyes glinted at the idea and matched the teeth bearing grin that graced the ginger’s face.

“What better way to test our new weapon.”

A sadistic glee reflected in their eyes as they turned to the taunting lights in the sky. If they squinted hard enough, they would have noticed a touch of violet emerge from within the Flamewind of Oseon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The different colors of the Flamewind are seemed to be set off by emotional reactions: Red is Satisfaction, Yellow is Pride and Violet is Madness
> 
> Feel free to send me some prompts in the comments or over at my tumblr kuresoto.tumblr.com :)


	2. Kytaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kytaka drabble 
> 
> Rated : T

Hux had interrupted Ren before any more damage could be done. The general ordered him to the medbay to get checked out, Mitaka’s feet taking him far from the volatile Force-user. Even though he was cleared by the droid, the ghost of Ren’s hands still echoed in his mind. Every now and then he would caress the faint finger-shaped markings that remained on his throat, usually when he overheard Ren’s recent temper tantrums from passing Stormtroopers.

At night, he would shake himself awake from his slumber, the images of the dark soldier flittering at the back of his lids when he closed his eyes. The dreams – no, nightmares – grew worse by each passing day he didn’t encounter Ren: scared that one day, the dark man would finish what he started.

He was glad to be clear of his wrath though, hearing news of the girl who occupied Ren’s every waking moment being captured. Whispers of Ren personally carrying her, bridal style no less, gave him a new layer of Ren that he didn’t expect to see. However, when she escaped and sent Starkiller Base in a downward spiral, he was almost glad at Ren’s close demise. _Almost_. They were treasonous thoughts, he was wise to keep them to himself and away from his superior officers. He never knew when Ren would appear, feeling Mitaka’s relief at the possibility of Ren being laid to waste of the icy planet and his absolute _fear_ when he realised that Hux had retrieved the fallen soldier.

When the Finalizer was still void of temper tantrums and the mechanical growling of Ren’s mask, Mitaka _actually_ thought Ren had died, the scavenger accomplishing something that a lot of troopers wished for.

He entered the medbay one day to give his repair report to Hux, when he noticed the ginger speaking to a patient hidden behind a flimsy white curtain. He moved closer, assuming the general was interrogating an injured solider, and practically _jolted_ at the sight of the dark man: bandages wrapped around his face and his midsection – his _bare_ midsection.

Mitaka’s pulse quickened with realisation that this was as exposed as he was going to witness of the Knight of Ren. Ren’s raven hair a wild mess against the starch white bedsheets, the contrasting colours almost hypnotic.

As he inched closer to get a better view of the patient, he accidentally bumped a nearby trolley, loose scalpels dropping and clanging loudly on the medbay floors. Hux swivelled around and marched towards him, drawing the curtain closed with a _snap_ and hiding the exposed man from Mitaka’s sight. Hux ushered him away from the medbay, from their fallen Knight, and led him towards the control centre.

Walking through the halls with the sight of the wounded man etched into his mind, Mitaka let his finger’s drift to his neck. The glare Ren had sent him was enough to feel his fingers wrapped around the column of his neck again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me some prompts in the comments or over at my tumblr kuresoto.tumblr.com :)


	3. Pronunciation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Kylo with a Sub!Hux
> 
> Rating : E

_‘I want that map. For your sake, you’d better find it.’_

He shivered, the echoes of the mechanical voice repeating in his mind. Wrapping the thick of his length with his slender fingers, he let out a long sigh. If he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough, he could imagine the hand gripping his cock tightly to be of the dark Force user, to be of Kylo Ren’s. With the leather covering his skin, it was an easy feat to manage. The foreign feel of the cool material against his cock made him choke, sliding and thrusting faster – harder – into his palm. He had to bite his lip to make sure no noises left him and at the feel of heat against his bottom hip, he knew that his perfect teeth had pierced through the delicate skin, drawing blood.

Eyes squeezed shut, his remaining hand snaked under his immaculate uniform and up towards his nipples. Slight pinch here, a firm tug there and his face became positively flushed with need. He needed Kylo Ren. Thoughts drifting back to previous encounters with the dark man, his body vibrating at the memories of how that mechanical mask would annunciate his name.

_‘Huuuxxx.’_

It was like the monosyllable of his last name was drawn out longer by the mask, as if purred to him. He imagined being caged by the larger body, hand gripped around his cock as he played with his erect nipples. Ren would just smirk at how undone the General became at his voice alone and it made him shake with want at the thought alone. If Ren knew – oh if he knew – the amount of times he had cum with his name on his lips, Hux was sure that he would never live it down.

_‘I already know, General.’_

His whole body froze - hand mid pump – heart beating loudly in his ears as his eyes darted around wildly. It was so real, as if Ren was really there but he knew that the Knight was otherwise occupied by Supreme Leader Snoke. However, the thought of Kylo Ren watching him made him thrust harder into his hand, his smooth veiny skin sliding against his leather glove seamlessly. He had only seen Kylo Ren without his mask once, only in passing, and he could almost see the dark eyes watching him.

_‘That’s right General, cum for me.’_

The robotic voice was like a sweet melody in his ears, hypnotising him, casting a spell over him to pick up his pace. He grunted, his breaths heavy as he furiously pumped his thick cock, body shaking with the uncontrollable desire to obey. Sweat trickled down his forehead when he came with a cry. Eyes glassy and unfocused, he stared blankly at the splatters of his fluids strewn across the duresteel floor, shining back at him prettily.

At the touch of a hand ghosting his cheek, his whole body jolted. It was brief but he definitely felt it, he felt the touch of Kylo Ren. The voice that whispered in his mind only confirmed his suspicions.  

_‘Good boy.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me some prompts in the comments or over at my tumblr kuresoto.tumblr.com :)


	4. Robot Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo tests his new robotic hand
> 
> Reylo and Kylux (but not Reylux *gasp*)
> 
> Rating : E

When he probed Rey with his new robotic hand, the way she writhed under him was truly hypnotic. The way how his cold metal digits slowly entered her, the soft squelching noises of her walls clenching around him made his pupils dilate, his dark gaze watching her like she was his prey. Her toes curled at the feel of unfamiliar metal within her, how impersonal but erotic the whole thing was. With her mouth hanging open and fist stuffed into her mouth to muffle her moans - not that it helped, they still slipped out of her and became music to his ears - her eyes clenched shut as he quickened his pace, ruthlessly thrusting his robotic hand into her.

That was the only similarity between her and Hux - the way they both stuffed their fists into their mouths to muffle their groans and moans. Whilst Rey's moans came breathy and soft, Hux's were unabashedly loud - the normally prim and proper general making such filthy noises only made him pump the general's already abused hole faster. Harder. His hair had long been messed, his hand running through his ginger hair as the pressure within him built to excruciatingly painful limits. That's when the moaning began. Each moan drawn from him came louder and louder as the cold metallic digits fucked him ass, every thrust causing the pitch in his voice to rise.

It might have been a bitch to have his arm to be replaced with that of a robot but it's perks became apparent rather quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's the first dump done...totally forgot I had this in my phone


	5. Grand Admiral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is now Grand Admiral and that intimidates Ren...or does it?
> 
> Rating : T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To go with [this pic](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/post/142588656138/the-rare-day-i-decided-to-color-properly-if) cos it's so goddamn gorgeous 

“Reckless. Volatile. Impulsive. Risky. Untrustworthy.”

The clipped words slipped from his lips with a sneer, face pressed against the durasteel wall. The dark man behind him flipped him over and slammed him back into the wall roughly. Hux stared up at the trembling man before him, teeth clenched tightly as he tasted the coppery tang on his tongue. What a waste of such potential.

“You know nothing about me,” snarled Ren.

Hux laughed, stretching the already broken skin of his lip with a sharp stab. His tongue darted to the side and licked the already pearling blood. Ren was losing his mind: attacking him at the mere sight of the contemptuous smile that curled on his face. Ren seemed to be on edge more, ever since he was promoted to Grand Admiral, far outstripping the Knight’s rank.

“I know enough that your emotions betray you, you let them control you. You can barely keep yourself in check.” Hux leaned in close, invading Ren’s personal space and making the dark make take a sharp breath. “I intimidate you. My power scares you, threatens you.” He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the man before in, basking in how fear practically radiated from him. “Burns you.”

“And yet,” Ren started as his hands drifted up to the Grand Admiral’s neck, fingers slowly snaking around the flesh. “I can still undoubtedly overpower than you.”

The fingers rested on the column of his throat, neither tightening nor loosening, just _there_. A thin sliver of blood trickled from his nose to where the edge of his lips curled up slightly, stopping the spread of the red. He remained motionless – unafraid – as Ren moved even closer and licked up his jawline to the lobe of his ear.

“I _will_ dominate you, my precious Grand Admiral. I’ll show you that your rank means _nothing_ to me.”

Patches of blood decorated Ren’s gloves and armguard, evidence of how their earlier tussle went. Hux sported a bloody lip and a bleeding nose but Ren…he could tell that even now, Ren’s ears were still ringing from the well placed blow from the ginger. Whilst his orange hair was only slightly out of place, Ren’s thick locks were wild – messed and rabid, like it’s owner.

Hux’s cold eyes bored into Ren’s dark ones. His eyes tracked his movement as the hands dropped from his neck, one coming up to cup his cheek as the other rested on the breast of his uniform – right over his heart. He trailed a finger down the pale skin, moving over his sharp cheekbones and transferring the blood from his gloves to the Grand Admiral’s cheek. Turning his palm over, he wiped the back of his hand against the starch uniform, running over the red and blue plaque and staining the whiteness with the darkening blood.

As his heart thumped loudly in his ears, Hux maintained eye contact with Ren, challenging him to whatever was brewing inside the Force-user’s mind. Then, like a breath of fresh air, Ren pulled back and swept away, his heavy steps echoing through the halls and his mind.

A feral smile morphed on Hux’s face, matching the wildness that had shone so obviously on Ren’s face earlier. As the heavy footfall of Ren’s gait faded, a whisper from Hux slithered through the air.

“I look forward to it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me at kuresoto.tumblr.com ;)


End file.
